


Winter Ball

by Dime6119



Series: Deremy Fics [2]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:06:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dime6119/pseuds/Dime6119
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon and Jeremy December themed story I made for my friend. </p>
<p>Damon and Jeremy had been dating for a while now and it was time for the Mystic Falls winter ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

                                                                                                                                          

Jeremy turned over in his bed and opened his eyes his room was still dark, he sighed and reached for his clock turning it towards him. The bright blue numbers blinded him for a couple seconds he blinked a couple times to adjust to the light and when they did he saw that it was one o'clock in the morning. Jeremy threw his clock on the floor then turned over once again and screamed. "My god Jeremy do you want to wake the whole house up shut up!" Damon said covering Jeremy's mouth with his hand.

Jeremy glared at him and pulled his hand away from his face "What the hell Damon, you can't just sneak into my room without any warning!" he said smacking his boyfriends shoulder.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Is it my fault that I can't sleep without my boyfriend. This is all your fault you know I was perfectly fine with sleeping alone before you came around." Damon said but he was smiling. He loved that he needed Jeremy for him to actually sleep. "It seems you can sleep perfectly fine without me though."

"No I can't you dumb ass. The only reason I was able to fall asleep today was because Elena had me going to every single store in the mall to find Christmas presents for everyone and then we had to go back to a few stores because she didn't like what she got and then she couldn't decide on what to get Stefan so w-" Jeremy was cut off by Damon's lips landing on his own. Jeremy sighed into the kiss turning to lay on his back with Damon on top of him.

Damon sighed pulling away and kissing Jeremy's forehead then moving off Jeremy to lay on his back as well "I understand you had an eventful day. Now be quiet I would like to sleep for a couple hours before I have to run back home, or else Elena will bite my head off for being here while she's sleeping."

Jeremy smiled and sat up pecking Damon on the lips before resting his head on Damon's chest sighing happily "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Jer." Damon said kissing his forehead and wrapping an arm around him pulling him closer to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jeremy get up or else your going to be late for school!" Elena yelled while knocking on her brothers door. "Ugh Jeremy come on." she said opening the door and looking at Jeremy fast asleep in his bed, she sighed walking over and sitting on his bed shaking his shoulder "Jeremy get your butt up. You need to get ready for school."

Jeremy groaned pulling his pillow over his head "Elenaaaa let me have five more minutes pleaseeee!"

"No Jeremy you've already been late for school multiple times." she said pulling the pillow off of Jeremy's head.

"Ugh fine." Jeremy frowned sitting up in bed.

Elena smiled "Thank you. Breakfast is on the table." she said getting up and leaving Jeremy's room.

Jeremy got up from his bed and threw on some clothes then ran downstairs "Good Morning Jeremy." Stefan said handing him a cup of orange juice.

"Morning Stefan." Jeremy smiled accepting the drink and turning toward the kitchen table and his smile became wider "Morning Day." he said sitting down in the empty chair next to Damon.

"Morning Jer." Damon said smiling and cupping Jeremy's cheek pulling him closer kissing him deeply.

"Really guys were about to eat." Elena said smiling at the two of them.

"Sorry 'lena" Jeremy said pulling away from Damon and giving him one more peck before turning towards his breakfast. Everyone ate their breakfast quietly.

"Crap!" Elena said looking at the time on her phone "I'm late, I have to help Caroline with the arrangments for the Winter ball for school. Damon can you take Jeremy to school please?" she said picking up her dirty dishes and putting them in sink Stefan following her lead.

"Of course. You better hurry before vampire barbie starts losing it." He said smiling throwing his arm over Jeremy's chair.

"Thank you bye Jer see you at school." she yelled as she ran the front door.

Stefan following after her. "Bye Jeremy and Damon." He said

"Well you better hurry up and finish your breakfast or else you'll be late." Damon said.

Jeremy snorted and shoved more food into his mouth "Not with your driving I'm not" Damon smiled.

~

Jeremy was right he wasn't late for school. "Thanks Day" he said opening the door.

"Hey I think your forgetting something there." Damon said smiling at him. Jeremy smiled and leaned forward and kissed him lightly but it ended up turning into a full out make out session.

"Jeremy your going to be late." Bonnie said with her arms crossed over her chest but she was smiling.

Jeremy groaned and kissed Damon again. "I'll see you after school."

Damon nodded leaning forward and kissing him one more time. "I love you."

"I love you too." Jeremy got out of the car smiling at Damon.

"Aww well aren't you guys just the cutest." Bonnie said pinching Jeremy's cheek making him blush. "Aww look who's all shy now." Bonnie smiled hooking her arm through Jeremy's. "Come on you can walk me to class." Jeremy smiled walking toward the scho


	3. Chapter 3

Jeremy was completely happy that school was finally over he couldn't wait to see Damon and be with him longer than a couple minutes. He practically ran too Elena's locker. "Elena come on let's go. I wanna see Damon."

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry Jeremy I can't take you to the boarding house today. I have to stay after school to help Caroline and Bonnie with the winter ball." She said looking at Jeremy sadly.

"Oh okay I'll just go home." He said looking down at his feet.

"You can tell Damon to come pick you if you want Jer. I don't have to be there watching anymore. I know he's not planning anything."

Jeremy looked up shocked. "Really we don't have to be under surveillance anymore." he said smiling and grabbing Elena into a big hug. "Thank you thank you!" Releasing her Jeremy grabbed his phone and called Damon walking toward the exit.

"Your welcome Jer." Elena yelled after him getting a wave in return.

"Damon come pick me up from school I have to tell you something important." Jeremy said sitting down on one of the benches in front of the school.

"Okay I'll be there in couple minutes."

Jeremy smiled putting his phone back in his pocket waiting for Damon. "Hey Jeremy." Tyler said walking up to him. "What are you doing just sitting there."

"Oh hey Tyler just waiting for Damon to come pick me up." he said smiling up at the werewolf.

"That reminds me Caroline wanted to know if you and Damon are going to the ball together." Tyler said scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh uh I don't know I haven't asked him, but tell her I'll talk to her later about it later." Jeremy said just a Damon drove up honking the horn. "Bye Tyler see you later." He yelled running towards Damon's car.

"So is there a reason why I had to get here so fast." Damon asked smirking at Jeremy.

"Yes because I have something very important to tell you." he said smiling cheekily at Damon.

"Oh they come on tell me what it is."

"Okay Elena said that she no longer has to watch us anymore I'm allowed too be with you all the time now without an audience!' he exclaimed throwing his arms over Damon's shoulders and kissing him sweetly.

Damon pulled away laying his forehead on Jeremy's "We'll what should we do with all our time alone now." he said smirking.

Jeremy smirked back at him "I can think of a thing or two." Damon smiled wide pulling away from Jeremy and speeding away from the school.

"Fuck Damon!" Jeremy yelled throwing his head back and tossing his controller to the floor.

"Really Jeremy don't be such a sore loser." Damon said turning off the game.

"We'll if someone didn't cheat I wouldn't be such a sore loser." he said crossing his arms over his chest and sticking his tongue out at Damon.

"Real mature Jeremy." Damon said getting up on going to the kitchen. "Now what did the mutt want?"

"Don't call him a mutt Damon and we were talking about the winter ball." Jeremy said walking into the kitchen.

"Did he ask you to the ball?" Damon asked annoyed while filling a cup with whiskey.

"No he didn't ask me to the ball Damon he knows your my boyfriend." Jeremy glared at Damon.

"Like he cares whether your with me or not." Damon yelled throwing his glass to the ground.

Jeremy jumped. "God your such a jealous prick" he yelled turning and walking out of the kitchen.

"Where do you think your going Jeremy." Damon shouted catching up to Jeremy and grabbing his arm turning him towards him.

"Where do you think I'm going. I'm going home. Come and talk to me when stop acting like an asshole." he glared pulling his arm out of Damon's hand and grabbing his backpack and slamming the front door.


	4. Chapter 4

When Jeremy got home Elena, Caroline and Bonnie where all in the living room surrounded with multiple pieces of paper. "Hey Jeremy I thought you would have been with Damon all day. Why are you home early?" Elena said smiling up at him.

"Me and Damon got into a fight." Jeremy sighed sitting down by Elena on the floor and resting his head on her lap.

"Oh what were you guys fighting about?" Caroline asked.

"He was just being a jealous asshole because I was talking to Tyler before he came and picked me up from school." Jeremy let out a pitiful sigh. "I told him how me and Tyler where talking about the winter ball and then he got mad asking if Tyler had asked me to the ball and that he didn't care that I was already dating someone. He was just being irrational."

"Well maybe he was being irrational because you haven't asked him to take you to the ball." Bonnie said smiling gently at Jeremy. "I would upset to if my boyfriend had been talking about at dance with someone else and he hadn't even asked me if I wanted to go yet."

"Me too. I would be upset as well." Caroline agreed nodding her head.

"I haven't asked him because I didn't think he would want to go to the ball and I didn't want him to say no and make me look like and idiot." Jeremy said his lip wobbling. As he sat up and rubbed his eyes trying to stop that tears from forming. "I just didn't want him to say no."

"Jeremy." Elena sighed throwing an arm over her brothers shoulder and pulling him closer. "Damon would never say no to you he loves you. I'm sure that if you had asked him he would have immediately said yes."

"Do you really think he would have said yes." Jeremy said his voice shaking.

"Aww of course he would have Jer." Caroline said getting up and sitting on Jeremy's other side.

"There right Jeremy." Bonnie said getting up as well and sitting in front of him.

Jeremy smiled at all of them. "Now group hug." Caroline smiled. Elena immediately hugged Jeremy and Bonnie rolled he eyes but she still hugged everyone.

"Okay enough with the love." Jeremy said while laughing. "Do you guys need some help with preparations for the winter ball?" Caroline quickly went into detail about what needed to be done.

~

Meanwhile, Damon was at home still and he was miserable he was mad at himself for being so irrational he knew that Jeremy loved him and wanted to be with him. But, when anyone even looked at Jeremy or talked to him Damon felt like he was going to lose Jeremy. He had finally gotten something that he had wanted and it was hard to not feel like Jeremy was going to leave him if someone better came to him. "Damon are you okay you've been looking at the wall for the past hour." Stefan said waving his hand in front of Damon's face.

"I'm fine brother just thinking." he said while getting up and heading to the kitchen to refill his glass.

"Are you sure Damon. You can tell me if something is bothering you." Stefan said looking at his brother with a worried look.

"It's nothing Stefan honestly me and Jeremy just had a little fight that's all. Nothing that can't be fixed just being away from each other for a little bit." Damon said trying to smile but he failed. "I was just being stupid."

"What were you fighting about?"

"It was mostly me I got a little out of hand. I was being a jealous asshole and Jeremy got mad at me and left telling me to come talk to him when I stop being an asshole." Damon said pouting.

"Well are you done being an asshole." Stefan asked smiling at his brother.

"I think so. I'm going to go talk to him. Do you want to come you can go be with Elena." Damon said quickly putting his drink down and grabbing his jacket. Without waiting for an answer from Stefan he took over toward the Gilbert household.

~

(Knock on the door). 

Jeremy jumped up from the couch to open the door hoping it was the pizza. But when he opened the door he was surprised to see Damon on the other side with Stefan right behind him. "Hey Damon and Stefan." he said awkwardly because Damon was just looking at him frozen.

"Hey Jeremy is Elena here?" Stefan asked pushing his brother forward into the house.

"Yeah she's in the living room with Caroline and Bonnie finishing up the things for the winter ball." Jeremy said nodding towards the living room. Stefan smiled and walking towards the living room patting Jeremy on the shoulder as he passed him.

"We need to talk." Damon blurted. Grabbing Jeremy's are pulling him up the stairs to the privacy of the boys room. "Look Jeremy I'm sorry for being such a jealous asshole it was stupid of me to even think that you would go to the ball with Tyler. I'm really sorry."

"I accepted you apology Damon." Jeremy said throwing his arms around his boyfriends neck and pulling him down to kiss him deeply. Happy because even though that had been deprecated for only a couple hours but he still had missed kissing him. "I wanted to say sorry because it was my fault to. If I would have asked you to go to the ball with me. Then yo-" he said before Damon interrupted him.

"It's okay Jer. I knew you would ask eventually." he said smiling at him.

"But I wasn't going to ask at all." Jeremy admitted. Damon frowned and was about to ask Jeremy why when he started speaking again. "I wasn't going to ask because I was scared you would say no and I didn't want that to happen."

"Jer I wouldn't have said no. I don't really think I'll ever be able to say no to you ever again." He said wrapping Jeremy tightly in his arms.

"Really?" Jeremy asked.

"Really. I love you Jer." He said smiling down and him and picking his lips.

"I love you too. Now that we got all that settled. Damon will you take me to the winter ball this Friday? Please."

Damon looked up toward the ceiling pretending to think about his answer. "We'll since you asked so nicely. Yes Jeremy of course I'll take you to the ball." Jeremy smiled brightly kissing Damon once again.


	5. Chapter 5

It was now Friday the week had been very busy for Jeremy because he had helped Elena, Caroline and Bonnie set up the ball. He had went with Elena to help pick out her dress they had went back and forth between stores before they had finally called Caroline and Bonnie to help (Just because he was gay didn't mean he knew how to pick out dresses.) Then they had all helped him pick out a tux and by that he actually meant that the girls picked it out. However. it was all going to be worth it when Damon took him to the ball. "Jeremy come downstairs please." Caroline called him.

Jeremy jumped off his bed heading downstairs to the living room where Elena, Caroline and Bonnie were waiting. Jeremy stopped and looked at them. Elena had a bottle of hairspray in her hand, Caroline had a comb and Bonnie had a tub of gel. Jeremy backed up a step. "I can do my own hair guys." Jeremy said.

"Yes we know that Jeremy but today were helping because it's yours and Damon's first ball together everything has to be perfect." Caroline declared walking towards him and pulling him towards he chair in the middle of the living room sitting him down. It took half and hour but the girls finally deemed his hair respectable they had spiked up his hair a little. Jeremy didn't understand why he had to sit down in the chair for a half an hour so they could just spike his hair but as least they were happy.

"Okay you can go ahead and get ready Jeremy the boys will be here in a couple hours." Elena said smiling at her brother. Jeremy smiled back running up the status to get ready.

~

The boys were already done and they were all just hanging out at the boarding waiting until it was time to head to the Gilbert house to see there dates. Stefan was of course taking Elena, Tyler was taking Caroline, and Matt was taking Bonnie just as friends though. "I hope the girls and Jeremy made the gym looked good for the ball this year last year it was horrible. It was just white and blue no snowflakes at all only the colors." Matt said.

Tyler nodded in agreement."I think they probably did a good job if not don't say anything."

"I don't really care what it looks like as long as I get to be with Elena." Stefan said. Everyone started laughing uncontrollable.

"Really brother." Damon said still laughing lightly.

"Yes brother." Stefan mimicked. "Don't tell me your not thinking the same thing the only your going to care about is Jeremy. You to Tyler Caroline is going to be the only think on your mind." Damon nodded his head his brother was right of course. Damon signed he wanted to see Jeremy already.

~

Jeremy sighed the girls were still getting ready and the guys would be there in 10 minutes. "Come on Elena. The guys are going to be here in 10 minutes."

"Where almost done Jeremy!" Elena yelled. Jeremy sighed they probably haven't even put there makeup on yet.

(Knock, Knock) 

Jeremy hopped up from the couch and took a deep b reath before opening the door. The boys where all there and they all looked nice but the only one that Jeremy was looking at was Damon. "Hey Jeremy." Tyler said patting him on the shoulder.

"Hi Jeremy." Matt said next following Tyler inside.

"Hello Jeremy. Are the girls ready yet?" Stefan asked walking into the house as well.

"No there upstairs still getting ready." Jeremy said without turning to look at Stefan. Stefan smiled at Jeremy and Damon. Walking into the living room with the other boys. "Hey Day." Jeremy said looking up at Damon.

"Hey Jer." Damon said smiling down at him. Then, leaning down to kiss him. Jeremy smiled kissing Damon back. Suddenly, a flash went startling Jeremy. Damon smirked at Caroline over Jeremy's head. Jeremy glared and turned burying his head into Damon's neck his face bright red.

"You guys suck." Jeremy groaned pulling away from Damon's neck and raising his hand to flip them off making everyone laugh.

"Okay that's enough with embarrassing Jeremy. Let's take some pictures." Elena said. Caroline had of course took multiple pictures, some with only the couples, ones with only the guys Jeremy wasn't in that picture which was messed up he had to be in the one with only the girls. Everyone ended up cracking up again after that picture. The last photos were of Elena and Jeremy, the the Salvatore's brothers than lastly a group shot.

"Are we done taking pictures now?" Tyler asked.

"Yes let's head to the school now." Caroline said walking to the door.


	6. Chapter 6

The ball looked amazing there were snowflakes hanging in the air, there were fake pieces of icicles hanging on the tops of the door, fake snow was falling, they had even made snowman. Everything was perfect. Even the boys like how the ball had turned out to be. "This actually really awesome." Tyler said shocked.

"Of course it is." Caroline said. "We were the ones that planned it and set it up. Now let's go take the official prom photos." Everyone groaned but followed Caroline to the photo station.

Once everyone's picture where taken they all sat down at a table and talked for a little bit before the music started playing. Of course Elena and Stefan were first to dance following them was Caroline and Tyler, then Bonnie and Matt. "Do you want to dance?" Damon said smiling softly at Jeremy extending his hand to him. Jeremy nodded smiling and took Damon's hand. They had been dancing for the entire prom only stopping to get a drink. The dance was almost over when Damon said "This actually turned out to much more entertaining then I thought it would be."

"I'm surprised you stayed as long as you did." Jeremy said sitting down at their table.

"The only reason I stayed for as long as I did is because this is our first dance together. The next we go to well only going to be there for 30 minutes." Damon said sitting as well and throwing an arm over Jeremy's chair.

"I'm glad you came with me." he said leaning over and kissing Damon. It turned to be less sweet then Jeremy had thought it would have been. Damon pulled away from Jeremy smirking at him. Jeremy looked at Damon and took a deep breath. "Let's go to your house." he said standing up and pulling Damon with him. "Elena!" Jeremy yelled.

"Yeah Jeremy?" Elena said pulling away from Stefan.

"I'm going to spend the night at Damon's tonight. Is that okay?" Jeremy asked.

"Of course. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you Jer." Elena said smiling at him and kissing his cheek.

"Love you too. Bye." he said waving and dragging Damon toward the exit.

"Is there a reason why you're in such a hurry Jer?" Damon asked stopping Jeremy when they reached Damon's car.

"Yes, I want today to be our first time together." Jeremy said looking up at Damon with a nervous smile.

"Are you sure Jer." Damon asked cupping Jeremy's cheek in his hand and rubbing his thumb on his bottom lip.

"Yes I'm sure Day." he said pulling down Damon's head to kiss him. Damon smiled into the kiss before licking Jeremy's bottom lip asking for entrance which Jeremy immediately granted. Damon began to explore Jeremy's mouth. Jeremy groaned when Damon sucked started sucking on his tongue. He sighed pulling away but not before pecking Damon's a couple of more times. "Come on let's go to your house." Damon smiled before going over to his car and opening the door for Jeremy. "Thank you." Jeremy said then climbed into the car.

"My pleasure." Damon said with an exaggerated bow. Jeremy giggled as Damon entered the car.

Jeremy had ran out of the car as soon as Damon parked the car heading to the front door. Damon laughed running after Jeremy picking him up bridal style kissing him. Damon kicked the door open and as soon as he passed the threshold he kicked it closed then walked upstairs not putting Jeremy down. Still kissing, Damon entered the bedroom before putting Jeremy down. He separated from Jeremy and closed the door. Kicking off his shoes and pulling off his suit jacket and tie Jeremy doing the same. "Are you really sure you want to do this Jer?" Damon asked.

"Yes Damon I am. Now stop worrying." Jeremy smiled happy that Damon wanted to make sure he was okay with doing this. Damon smiled before leaning down and kissing Jeremy again. Suddenly Damon grabbed Jeremy's ass pulling him up against him. Jeremy groaned jumping up and wrapping his legs around Damon's waist. "We should move to the bed." Jeremy breathed against Damon's lips.

Damon chuckled. "You think so?" Jeremy bit his lip and nodded. Damon smirked and starting kissing Jeremy slowly walking forward so that Jeremy would walk back toward the bed.

Jeremy backed up until the back of his legs hit the bed pulling away Jeremy jumped onto the bed and scooted back and laid down. Damon smiled warmly at him then climbed on the bed as we'll moving to hover over Jeremy. Jeremy opened his legs wide so that Damon can lay between his legs then, grabbed the back of Damon's head pulling him down to kiss him. Damon groaned flicking his tongue against Jeremy's bottom lip asking for entrance who opened his mouth happily for Damon to enter.

Damon pulled away and kissed down Jeremy's neck sucking and biting on the skin. Jeremy moaned tilting his head back so Damon had more access. Damon sucked on his newest mark on Jeremy's neck then, sat up unbuttoning his white dress shirt then tossing it the side. Jeremy sat up too and began unbuttoning his. Which was difficult since he has we're shaking from excitement he's been waiting for this moment with Damon for a long time. Damon pulled off his shirt and looked down at Jeremy seeing his hands shaking. "Jer are you okay?"

Jeremy looked up at Damon and saw concern in his eyes. He smiled "I'm alright Day just excited. I promise, I'll tell you if I feel uncomfortable."

"Okay just tell me at anytime." Jeremy nodded his head slipping out if his dress shirt before pushing his hands up Damon shirt pushing it up until Damon got the message and pulled his t-shirt off. Jeremy ran his hands down Damon's abs leaning forward and kissing below his navel.

Damon shuddered as Jeremy's warm tongue licked from his belly button then up his abs. Damon pushed Jeremy back so that he was laying own again. Getting off the bed Damon unbuttoned and unzipped his pants pushing then off climbing back on to the bed he pulled Jeremy's t-shirt off leaning down he sucked on one of Jeremy's nipples while twisting the other between his fingers then switching after a little. Jeremy was moaning loudly and he groaned when Damon started kissing down his stomach. Damon unbuttoned and unzipped Jeremy's pants leaning down and kissing Jeremy's hard on over the fabric surrounding it. Damon pushed down Jeremy's pants with his underwear.

Jeremy kicked off his pants the rest of the way. Jeremy was panting when Damon gripped his cock in his hand stroking it a couple times before sucking the tip into his mouth. Jeremy's eyed rolled back and he moaned loudly as Damon took him deeper into his mouth swallowing around him. Damon pulled off after a couple more minutes kissing up Jeremy's body. Kissing Jeremy on the mouth Damon reached under his pillow pulling out a bottle of lube. "You're prepared." Jeremy said against Damon's lips.

"I've been prepared for this for awhile now." Damon said smiling at Jeremy and pecking his lips. Damon pulled off his underwear and coated three fingers with lube. Warming the lube between his fingers Damon lead one hand down towards Jeremy's hole. Damon kissed Jeremys forehead pushing one fingers in Jeremy groaned and pushed back on Damon's finger. Damon pushed in and out a couple times wating till Jeremy was used it before pushing in another finger. Jeremy was practically riding his fingers soon Damon had all three of his fingers inside Jeremy stretching him.

"That's enough Day. I'm ready." Jeremy breathed. Damon reached over and grabbed the lube squirting some into his hand then lubing up his cock. He guided his cock towards Jeremy's entrance before pushing in a little bit. Half of him was in Jeremy when he stopped resting his head on Jeremy's shoulder breathing deeply to calm himself. Jeremy was so tight. Jeremy had started pushing back down on him trying to get Damon all the way inside him. Damon proceed with pushing into Jeremy all the way till his balls where touching Jeremy's ass.

Jeremy groaned grabbing Damon's face and kissing him. Damon began to move fucking into Jeremy slowly. "Faster." Jeremy moaned. Damon compelled with Jeremy's wants pushing in faster and harder soon the only sound that could be heard was Jeremy's cursing and the slapping of Damon's ball hitting Jeremy's ass. Damon was losing control he felt his fangs coming out and the veins around his eyes darkening. "Bite me Damon." Jeremy groaned he was so close to coming. Damon moaned and sunk his fangs into Jeremy's causing Jeremy to come across there stomachs. Damon fucked Jeremy though his orgasm. Damon pulled his fangs out of Jeremy's neck and licked around the wounds. Damon thrust into Jeremy a couple more times then came inside Jeremy making him moan as he filled him.

"I love you." Damon said as he pulled out of Jeremy laying down on his back not caring about the mess across his stomach.

Jeremy sighed laying his head over Damon's unbeating heart. Damon wrapped his arm around him grabbing the blanket and wrapping them up in it. "I love you too." Jeremy smiled kissing Damon's chest and falling asleep.


End file.
